With Laced Fingers
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: Kurt and Rachel go back to Lima for the holidays, a little early to tell everyone Kurt's news. How does it go and what will happen when he see's Blaine? My take on what should happen in the next episode. Klaine (not to give it away or anything).


Rachel and Kurt looked around in awe. There were on Isabella Wright's private jet, on their way to Lima for the holidays and a little early too, to tell everyone of Kurt's good news. He had, on his second and extremely pressured audition, got into NYADA.

They sat down and a waitress came over to them, asking if they wanted refreshments. They both ordered sparking lemon water. Kurt opened a book and Rachel opened an audition script, which the other eyed enviously. "Soon, you'll be getting these too." Rachel winked, and that made Kurt grin to himself.

…

Kurt knocked on the door of his home and Burt opened it. He gave a cry when he realised who was there and dragged his son into a hug, "CAROLE! CAROLE, LOOK WHO'S HERE!" He yelled cheerfully, as Kurt started turning purple from his bear hug, "I missed you bud!"

"I missed you too Dad." Kurt told him, regaining his breath and hugging back.

Carole ran up and tugged the young boy into her own arms, before herding him into the kitchen for cake, just to celebrate his arrival. While she got the plates and drinks, Burt helped his son bring in his suitcases and bags, taking them to his room. Kurt smiled when they reached the doorway. He sat on the bed and remembered fond memories in here, and then he remembered packing up and realised he would have to do that again…

Carole gave him a generous helping of cake, telling him he was too skinny. Kurt laughed and shrugged, "It is not my fault that Rachel is a terrible cook!"

"So what's been going on with you, bud?" Burt asked, "Anything?"

Kurt dapped his mouth with a napkin, "Actually, there is a reason me and Rachel have come here a bit earlier, I have news to share and I want to tell the glee club as well."

Carole and Burt looked at him expectantly, "Well? Tell us!"

Kurt let a grin spread widely across his face as he told them, "I got into NYADA."

There was a short moment of silence. Carole broke it, she screamed and Burt then yelled something incoherent, punching the air. They sandwiched Kurt in a bear hug, telling him how proud they were of him. Kurt told them every little detail, from Carmen's shocking and pressured opportunity to the standing ovation. He told them that he had never been happier.

…

Tina had texted Kurt a few weeks back that they had been given back the choir room, thank god, and now he and Rachel heard the music as they walked down the corridor. It was 'Don't dream it's over' and it was beautiful.

The two of them stopped just out of the door and listened. The new girl who fainted, Marley, and Finn were singing, then Blaine joined in. Rachel and Kurt shared a look as their ex-boyfriends beautiful voices rang out.

The song ended and everyone clapped. They walked in.

"KURT!"

"RACHEL!"

"OH MY GOD!"

They were swamped, people jumping on them and screaming. Tina nearly suffocated Rachel while Brittany and Unique did the same to Kurt. Kitty, Marley, Ryder and Jake stood awkwardly to the side. Blaine was looking at Kurt with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

"Little brother!" Finn said happily, dragging Kurt into a hug, "What are you doing here? It's so good to see you!" He whispered in his ear, "I missed you."

"I missed you Finn." Kurt murmured back, "But you all need to sit down so I can tell you why we are here." Everyone did as he asked and Rachel sat next to Tina, giggling quietly about something and looking shyly at Finn.

Kurt waved, "Hi everyone, for those who don't know who me and Rachel are, we were in the glee club last year, and then we moved to New York."

"Rachel was the star member of the New Directions." Artie supplied.

"She won us the trophy." Tina added, and Rachel blushed.

"Anyway," Kurt cut in, but he was smiling, "Last year both me and Rachel applied to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, otherwise known as NYADA. I smashed my audition, Rachel…"

"Blew it." Rachel supplied.

"Right yer… Anyway, Carmen Tibideaux, our examiner and huge star in Broadway, came to our Nationals in Chicago and saw Rachel performing. As a result, Rachel got accepted into NYADA and I did not…" There were a few gasps and 'aww's of sympathy, "So anyway, she started school there, and after a while I moved up and we now live together. Last week was the Winter Showcase at NYADA, and it's this huge event. Ten students in the entire school get picked to perform, Rachel was one of them, and she won."

There was a chorus of, "Well done Rachel!"

"Even though no freshman in history has won the Winter Showcase, and it was completely amazing, that is not the news I am here to tell. Carmen Tibideaux had a mad moment, and let me audition in front of the entire NYADA faculty, at the winter showcase. I auditioned for a place at NYADA." He grinned, "And I got in. I start after Christmas."

Their reactions were better than his parents. They too screamed and hugged him, but they knew more how it had felt when he didn't get in, so it just made it better. Finn crushed him and Tina clapped, Sam ruffled his hair and Artie high fived him. Blaine stood to the side, smiling. Kurt looked at him, "You can hug me, you know."

Blaine smiled widely and walked over, they hugged, "Congratulations Kurt… You deserve it."

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt whispered back. They pulled away from each other, and now everyone else looked awkward. Kurt thought for a moment, made up his mind, smiled, before leaning forward and kissing Blaine on the lips.

There were shocked gasps around the room, but Kurt just wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, tugging him nearer. Blaine didn't respond for a moment, he was in shock. Then he threw his arms around Kurt's neck and desperately held him close, kissing back. Kurt chuckled against his lips and ignored Rachel's squeal from the corner of the room.

Blaine and Kurt pulled apart, and they leant their foreheads together, "What was that for?" Blaine asked softly, and he looked so vulnerable as he looked up at Kurt.

"That was me giving you a second chance, you idiot." Kurt said, "Are you going to take it?"

Blaine response was to crush their lips back together, and everyone whooped and clapped for them, as they held each other as close as they could. Blaine pulled back with shining eyes, "Why?"

"If Carmen Tibideaux has taught me anything, and Rachel too, it is that if you never give someone a second chance, how are they going to prove that they were worth it?" Kurt smiled, "If Rachel had never been given a second audition, then she wouldn't have just won the winter showcase. If Carmen hadn't given me another chance, I wouldn't be here telling you I got into NYADA. If I don't give you another chance, what might I miss? Or regret?"

Rachel wiped at one eye as the two boys embraced again, Blaine giving a shuddering breath as he leant into the warm body he had so, so missed.

"Are my two dolphins back together then?" Brittany asked, and Kurt and Blaine looked at her. Kurt took Blaine's hand. With laced fingers, the two of them replied,

"Yes Brit, we are."


End file.
